marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
James Gordon (Earth-Two)
|death= |current alias= |aliases=Commissioner Gordon, Commissioner, Sgt. Gordon, Lt. Gordon, Captain Gordon, Jim Gordon |nicknames=Jim, Commish |hidep= |species=Human |gender=Male |height=6'3" |hair=Light Brown, later White |eyes=Blue |ethnicity= |unusual features= |family=John Gordon (father) Pauline Gordon (mother) Amy Gordon (sister) Barbara Eileen Gordon (wife) James Gordon Jr. (son) Barbara Gordon (daughter) Stephanie Gordon (granddaughter) Anthony Gordon (grandson) Roger Kean (father-in-law) Thelma Kean (mother-in-law) Joan Kean (sister-in-law) Samuel Young (brother-in-law) Crystal Gordon (daughter-in-law) |significant other= |marital status= |hidec= |citizenship= |occupation=*Soldier *Police officer *Police detective *Police Commissioner of Gotham City |education=College Graduate |identity= |status= |affiliation=*United States Armed Forces *Chicago Police Department *Gotham City Police Department *Batman Family |masters= |apprentices= |battles= |hidec= |first seen= |last seen=}} James Gordon was a soldier who served in the United States Army Special Forces, a Police officer who became the Police Commissioner of Gotham City and an ally to Batman. Biography Early life James Gordon was born on May 5, 1937 in Chicago, Illinois to John Gordon and his wife Pauline. As a boy, Gordon was brought up alongside his sister Amy and the two would often help their grandparents on their farm as well as collect rocks for fun. In high school, Gordon had a penchant for automobiles. After graduating from high school, Gordon enlisted in the armed forces and served them with distinction for several years. Upon returning home, Gordon attended Western Illinois University and took classes in criminology. Shortly after this, Gordon was set up by his friend on a date with Barbara Kean, who was in town visiting family at the time. The two hit it off well and soon fell in love, later marrying two years later. Not long after his marriage, Gordon joined the Chicago Police Department and struggled with his wife over conceiving a child. During his tenure in Chicago, Gordon faced brutality amongst the other officers after uncovering corruption within the force. After uncovering evidence of rigging in the mayoral election, and bringing down two more of his fellow officers in 1960, Gordon's wife recommended that they move to Gotham as her father was the police commissioner in the city. Shortly after arriving in Gotham, Gordon joined the Gotham Police Department straight away, soon becoming one of it's best detectives. At around this time, he also befriended the millionaire friend of his father-in-law, Thomas Wayne. In 1968, he and his wife were finally able to conceive a child and James Jr. was born the following year. A few years later, Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha were tragically gunned down in an alley after watching a movie with their young son, whom Gordon did his best to comfort after the traumatic event. Wayne later remembered him as a trustworthy police officer and would always remember his kindness as it gave Bruce the strength he needed after his parents' death. At the end of the next year, Gordon and his wife would have their second and final child, a daughter named Barbara Jr.. Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities Extensive Military Training: James Gordon had been trained in explosives, electronic devices and received Airborne, Air Assault and Ranger training as well. Gordon had also been a member of the United States Army's Special Forces. His awards and decorations included the Silver Star, the Purple Heart, and the Legion of Merit. Expert Combatant: He was a seasoned unarmed and armed-combat expert, specializing in Krav Maga. Interrogation Expert: Gordon was adept in interrogation techniques, often using law enforcement methods and was resistant to torture. Multi-lingual: He was fluent in English, Russian and German, and was capable of speaking Spanish and Korean. Weaknesses Paraphernalia Equipment Numerous police paraphernalia including a radio-link, a bulletproof vest and a trench-coat. Transportation Various air, land, and sea craft provided by Batman. Weapons A Glock 19 in 9 mm Parabellum, a Mossberg 590 shotgun, an M16 assault rifle and a Microtech HALO knife. Also, an array of other police weapons, conventional and otherwise. Personality and traits James Gordon was an honorable man Before the emergence of Batman, he was increasingly jaded and disillusioned of the corruptions around him, disdaining his fellow officers. After being promoted to commissioner, he was determined to clean the department up from within. Relationships *''Relationships'': James Gordon/Relationships *''Family'': James Gordon/Family Family Romantic Life Romantic Interests ---- Friends ---- Notes Links * James Gordon/Gallery * James Gordon/Quotes References Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Gotham City police officers Category:Americans Category:United States Army Special Forces members Category:Gordon family